A New Purpose
by tornadoXXvolcano
Summary: The city of New York is still recovering from the devastation Loki left behind. With new dangers approaching Fury has decided that the Avengers could use some new members, and allies. Mainly Clint/OC but other pairings. Slight X-Men crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. So this is kinda my first story really. I mean I've got others in mind but this was the one I wanted to role with right now. Probably because I'm going through an Avengers faze AND a Jeremy Renner faze at the same time.

Well there's really not much for me to say except that I don't own Marvel, the Avenger, X-Men or anything else. I just own the plot line and any OCs you see. But anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rain softly pattered against the window of the small diner that had managed to survive the devastation that crashed upon New York a year ago. New York was almost destroyed, the human race almost enslaved, and despite the horrors that flooded through the city the world spun on. Valerie glanced around the diner waiting for her food to arrive. People were enjoying their mornings with their family, or by themselves reading the morning paper drinking coffee. They didn't have a care in the world. It's almost like they weren't nearly obliterated into nothing. They could all be dead right now, and none of them realized it.

Valerie turned back to looking out the window and ran a hand through her hair. Things were getting complicated in the world, particularly in politics. They were still trying to pass the Mutant Registration Act, something that Valerie did not want. She was a mutant, something she was proud of but she knew that so many feared her kind. And although she hated to think of it, a part of her knew that one day the law would be passed. The other part wanted to think that people would be civil enough not to pass it, to have some faith in mutants to not need that law. But humans were known for not learning from past mistakes. Things like this have happened before, and as long as there were people who were different it was going to continue to happen again and again.

The young waitress snapped Valerie out of her thoughts by bringing her her coffee. Valerie gave her a small thank you as she picked up the cream and poured some into her cup. The bell on the door chimed when Valerie was spooning in her sugar. Looking up Valerie took in the new arrival noticing that the woman was not a regular like everyone else in the diner was. She was beautiful, high cheekbones laid under glowing skin and light brown hair pulled into a tight bun. Valerie could tell she was a woman who knew how to command attention. The woman locked eyes with Valerie and they entered a short starring contest before she started walking over. Valerie's curious gaze turned to suspicion, her guard immediately forming into place as the mystery woman made her way over to where she was sitting. She definitely looked like government, and Valerie did not like that one bit.

"Valerie Dimant?" The woman questioned.

"Can I help you?" Valerie asked eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"I'm Agent Maria Hill of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D." She said as she flashed her badge, it looked like an eagle with spread wings. "May I sit?"

Valerie scoffed and took a sip of her coffee, "Do I really have a choice?" She asked sarcastically.

Agent Hill smirked slightly, "No, not really."

Smirking back Valerie gestured towards the seat across from here. "Then please, sit."

Maria slid smoothly into the booth and clasped her hands in front of her on the table. Valerie leaned back in her seat crossing her arms and stared at the agent with a slight look of annoyance. "So, what can I help you with 'Agent Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D'?"

Any amusement fell from Maria's face as she got down to business. "My organization has taken a particular interest in you, and your," Maria trailed off slightly trying to pick her words carefully. "Talents." Valerie tensed up at this.

Maria seemed to notice her change in behavior, clearing her throat Maria continued treading lightly, "I was hoping that you would be willing to come in and talk to our Director. Think of it as a job interview."

Valerie took a nervous breath. "Well, I assume you know all about my 'talents' then."

Maria nodded at her statement, "We do."

"So you should be aware that I'm not completely fond of the government Agent Hill." Valerie said staring at Maria an eyebrow slightly raised. "They haven't exactly been on my side."

Maria nodded her head in understanding. "I recognize that Ms. Dimant, though S.H.I.E.L.D realizes how valuable you are."

Valerie scoffed rolled her eyes and looked out the window becoming bored with this conversation. A black van with tinted windows caught her eye. It was definitely out of place and if it did belong to these 'S.H.I.E.L.D' people Valerie wasn't impressed. They could have at least tried to hide themselves a bit more, unless of course they were positive if she tried anything they could take her down by force.

"Let me guess, if I say yes and I do go with you, you're gunna throw me into a cage and I'll be poked and prodded like a lab rat. Am I correct with that? Or am I being completely out of line right now?" Valerie asked still looking out the window.

The agent's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, Valerie had to appreciate her poker face. "We have no intention of holding you captive. We have a team, comprised of exceptional people, you may have heard of them. They've taken the name The Avengers."

Valerie perked up at this new information. The Avengers were a hot topic for everyone right now. A controversial one at that. Many believed them to be heros while others saw them being responsible for the destruction of New York. Valerie was a little bitter towards them, she was grateful that they saved New York and probably the whole world. But she was jealous that they weren't being hunted like her kind were for being different.

"Let me get this straight," Valerie started slowly taking another sip of her coffee. "Are you saying that you want me to be part of your little crime fighting superhero team?"

Maria's eyes softened briefly before returning to their harder light blue a tiny smirk on her face. "Director Fury is very invested in you joining."

Glancing out of the window Valerie weighed her options. She could say no and continue living like she did knowing that this organization would more then likely be watching her every move. Or she could say yes, risk her life for the world and possibly be turned into a lab rat. Either way there were problems.

While looking out the window she noticed movement on the roof kiddie corner to the diner, it was very subtle. Some random person maybe? Perhaps it just was Valerie's imagination. Or it could have been another agent with a sniper rifle trained on her head ready to pull the trigger if she made any sudden movements. She might of been paranoid but Valerie was going to go with the last option. After all there was that suspicious van down the road.

"You wouldn't happen to have people with guns outside would you?" Valerie questioned eyes narrowing at the agent.

"It's just you and me in here Ms. Dimant." Maria assured her.

Well if that wasn't the biggest lie in the world. "Right, of course it is." Valerie said doubt lacing her voice. "So, say I do decide to join. What's in it for me?"

"A chance to serve your country, to do the right thing." Maria said, her eyes sparkling ever so slightly. Like she was proud of what she did.

"I'm Latvian." Valerie retorted.

Maria lightly pursed her lips in annoyance, "We'd like you to think about our offer. When you've made your decision you can give me a call." She said placing her business card on the table. Valerie just glanced at it.

"If that's all I'd like to enjoy my breakfast in peace agent." Valerie said coldly.

Nodding Maria stood from her seat. "Of course. I do hope you'll choose to join Ms. Dimant. We'll be in touch. Good day."

With that she turned around and headed out the door. Valerie watched her leave before looking out the window to see if she was heading towards the van. She had and it was taking off.

**_Knew it_**

Valerie sighed harshly rubbing her face in her hands. She knew they would be watching until she made her decision. But she just didn't know what to do. Realization dawned on her. The professor would know what to do. Putting money down on the table and grabbing the agent's card Valerie got up to leave. "It's off to Salem I guess."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Slowing down to a stop at the gate Valerie flipped up her visor on her helmet staring at the sign. _Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. _Her eyes softened and a small smile spread across her face as memories flooded her thoughts. This place was her home for a good portion of her life. And it felt good to be back. The gate opened by itself surprising Valerie slightly, she never did get used to that.

**_Welcome back Valerie_**

Valerie grinned at the familiar voice in her head. She shut her visor and drove through the gate. **_Thanks Professor._** She thought back. **_I need to talk to you._** Valerie pulled up to the front doors, killed her engine and steeped off her bike. She looked around the grounds taking in her surroundings, everything looked the same as she remembered it. Students were outside running around enjoying the sunshine, some looked at her out of curiosity. She probably was a bit of a weird site, but then again everything around this place was weird.

**_I know. I'll be in my office._** Came his response.

Valerie took off her helmet and placed it on her handle bar letting her hair fall down her shoulders. She attempted to flatten it as she walked up the steps of the large mansion and swallowed her nerves. She hadn't been back in almost two years after she decided to turn down the teaching position she was offered. She loved this school, she loved the people there, just the idea of staying there till she grew old wasn't really something she wanted to do. She needed to go her own way, live her own life. But knowing that she was always welcome at the school was comforting.

Taking one last breath Valerie pushed open the heavy doors feeling a sense of relief wash over her. Laughter filled the hallways as well as shouts, students ran passed her and out the door some carrying sports equipment. She chuckled to herself remembering when she was that excited to have breaks in between classes. Valerie let her muscle memory take over as she took a right down the hallway while looking around taking everything back in.

Reaching her destination Valerie knocked on the oh too familiar door. Though she knew that she didn't really need to since she was expected, she just thought it was considerate to do so. She heard a come in before stepping into the office of Charles Xavier. A smile immediately spread on her face upon seeing the man who had taken her in when she needed it most. He hadn't changed in the past year, maybe another crease here and there on his face but nothing serious.

Charles Xavier was a great man, Valerie truly believed that. To open up his family home to a bunch of strangers who, if they tried, could be extremely dangerous. Teaching young kids how to control their powers and utilize them was no easy task. But he was doing it.

"Ah Valerie, it's good to see you again." Charles greeted her warmly.

Valerie grinned and nodded. "You too Professor, it's been a while."

"It has. Something seems to be troubling you yes?" He questioned a look of concern crossing his face.

"Yes." Valerie sighed.

"Please have a seat." Charles gestured to the arm chair next to her.

Listening she sat down in the leather chair across from Charles and placed her hands in her lap unsure of how to explain her predicament. But knowing that Charles would listen to anything she had to say was comforting.

"I've been offered a position on a government team. Uh S.H.I.E.L.D, well actually the team is the Avengers but S.H.I.E.L.D seems to be in charge of them." Valerie explained after taking a breath. "I'm unsure if I should join or not."

Charles laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on his desk bringing his hands to rest under his chin. "Have they been in contact with you for long?"

Valerie shook her head. She always found it funny that he could just read her mind and find out everything without having to have this conversation though he refuses to do so. "No, one of their agents showed up today at a diner I go to fairly often. You don't suppose they've been following me do you?" Valerie asked him a concerned look on her face.

"If they knew where to find you I would assume that they have been, but there's really not enough information to be certain about that." Charles explained. "Now these Avengers were the ones that saved New York a year ago correct? I remember seeing the news reports." Valerie nodded.

Charles sat back in his wheelchair and looked at her with a small smile. "Well it appears that they're not trying to harm anyone in any way, rather they mean to protect the people. Perhaps they're not much different then the X-Men. They seem to want to keep the peace rather then tear it apart."

"I agree Professor, but the thought of the government..." Valerie trailed off trying to find the words once again. "It's just unsettling. I mean especially after Stryker and the whole Weapon X fiasco, I just don't know if these people will be true to their word. For all I know they could be just like Stryker."

Charles nodded his head agreeing with her. "This is true. If you do decide to join and it turns into a situation like that then you know you can always contact us and we'll be there. But on the other hand, they could be telling the truth. This could be good for the mutant community Valerie."

She looked at him clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Many people seem to be fond of the Avengers, it could be beneficial to show the world that they, along with the government are willing to work with mutants." Charles said.

"I see what you mean, that could be good for us." Valerie said softly. "I guess I'll need to think about it. Could you ask Hank to let me know if he has any information on or contacts within S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Charles smiled at her and nodded. "Of course, I'm certain that if he has any information he'd be willing to share with you."

Valerie smiled back, "Alright, well thank you Professor. You've helped, really. But I should get going I assume you have classes today?"

"Yes I have one starting in about ten minutes. Anytime you need anything Valerie you know you shouldn't hesitate to ask." Charles told her moving from behind his desk over to where she stood.

"I know, and thank you really." Valerie said a genuine smile on her face. "I'll visit if I'm able."

Charles nodded. "You're always welcome to return, whether for a visit or to stay permanently. You always have a home here."

Valerie bent down to give the older man a small hug of thanks. "I know." Valerie responded as she stepped back. "I've been doing fine on my own, but it does feel good to walk these halls again."

Charles smiled up at her. "Well I do hope you make the right decision for yourself. And I hope you'll be back."

"Yeah, I'll catch ya later Professor." Valerie said giving him a smile and a wave as she made her way back out the door.

Valerie let out a frustrated groan. She knew she was going to be up all night thinking about this. But right now she really needed a drink. She made her way back down to the foyer slightly hoping that she didn't run into anyone else. Not that she wouldn't be happy to see them, she just wasn't in the mood for catching up. She just needed to go.

"Hey bitch, where you going?" Valerie rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. Of course she wasn't that lucky.

"Nice to see you too Ari." Valerie greeted the smaller girl while turning around.

Her sights landed on a petite girl slightly shorter than Valerie, who was looking at her with a wicked grin on her face showing her elongated canines. Ari was an interesting character. Sarcastic to the bone, loudmouthed, and deadly. Pretty too. Though the small girl actually terrified Valerie, she always looked at everything like it was her next meal. Whenever Valerie thought of Ari the first thing that popped into her mind was the memory of the small feral dragging a enormous dead bear behind her onto the lawn, both covered in blood and a sweet smile on her face. And then proceeding to skin it claiming they that she needed a new blanket.

Ari made her way over not making a sound and bright blues never leaving Valerie's striking greys. "So, you decided to show up randomly after two years and you don't even bother to say hi? Val, Val, Val I'm deeply offended." Ari said with mock hurt laced through her words.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "I didn't come to see you Ari, I came to talk to the Professor."

Ari nodded with a impish grin. "I know. About S.H.I.E.L.D right?" Ari asked in a knowing voice. "I remember those guys."

Valerie's head whipped around confusion written clear as day on her face. "You know who they are? Wait were you listening the whole time?"

Ari shrugged her shoulders, "Hey I can't help it if my hearing's really good. But yeah, I know them. They tried to recruit me several years ago. After being apart of Weapon X, and well that turning around to bite me in the ass. I told them to go shove it." Valerie was always stunned how Ari was able to say important things in such a casual manner. "They're very persistent though, they had agents follow me for a bit. I let them, ya know to humor them but they aren't trained to keep a tail on people like me and after I got bored I dropped off their radar."

Valerie stopped and stared at the fireplace. "The Professor thinks it could be a good idea to join. To show the world that the government is willing to work with mutants, it could do us some good ya know?" Valerie explained as she turned her attention to Ari looking for her reaction. "But, then there's the risk that they're lying. That they don't actually want me on the team, that I'm just going to be their newest science experiment." Ari just continued to stare at her not blinking, Valerie shifted uncomfortably she never did like it when Ari did that.

Taking a breath and trying to think of what to say Valerie removed her eyes from Ari. She knew that her friend had had a bad experience with the government, so had a few other people who lived at the school. "I just, really don't know what to do Ari. I mean I was thinking maybe I could just go to see what it's like, and if I don't like what I see I can run."

Ari scratched the back of her head other hand on her hip, her lips were pursed together in thought. "Well I mean ultimately it is your choice. I advise you to just go with your gut, you can never go wrong with your instincts." Ari said crossing her arms. "You're getting antsy aren't you? Not being part of the team anymore? Oh and don't try to lie to me cuz I'll smell it."

Valerie chuckled knowing that she was caught. She was part of the X-Men before she took off to do her own thing. And Ari was right, she was going slightly stir crazy not being out there using her powers like they were meant to be used. She missed the tension and anticipation that filled the Blackbird before they reached their destination, the feel of energy coursing through her body, and the sense of satisfaction knowing that she was out there trying to make a difference for her community. "Yeah I am. I feel like something's missing ya know? Like all my motivation is gone or something." Valerie told her looking down at the floor with soft eyes. "Maybe this is something I should look into, maybe it's what I need. I just don't know if I can trust them to keep to their word."

Ari let out a sigh, "Honestly, if this is legit this may be good for you. I personally would never, hell I turned them down. But those Avengers have proved to the world that they are here to help. Besides they could use another woman on the team, too much testosterone in one room never ends well."

Valerie laughed as she nodded her head. "That is true." She joked back. "I just don't know Ari, I think I need some more time to think about this. But thanks for your opinion."

Ari threw her arms out a wild grin on her face, "Ahhh anytime Val. Now you need to get the hell out of here before anyone else notices you're here. If they do they're probably gunna force you to stay for dinner, and I heard Kim's cooking to try and prepare for being a soon to be married woman. And well, you and I both know from experience that when she cooks it turns into the scene from Frankenstine when the evil scientist tries to bring his creature to life."

Valerie let out a loud cackle and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah I should probably definitely get going then. I'll see you around Ari, we'll get lunch or something." Valerie said giving her friend a hug. "And tell Kim to let me know when the wedding is, I wanna be there."

Ari grinned letting go of the younger girl, being a feral she didn't look her age. "Oh I will don't worry. Yeah I'll hit you up soon about that lunch."

With another smile Valerie headed towards the large doors preparing herself for the rain that she knew was just beyond those wood doors. Grabbing the handle she pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold.

"Hey Val," Valerie paused halfway through the door and turned around to listen to Ari. She had an uncharacteristic serious look on her face, Ari only had that look when she needed people to shut up and listen. Ari looked up her brows knitted together in contemplation piercing blue eyes burning into Valerie's. "All kidding aside, if you do choose to join. Just remember to always keep your guard up, trust no one. Believe me, the government has been known to stab people in the back. You don't want to end up like Logan."

Valerie looked away from Ari's intense stare nodding her head slightly. "Thanks Ari." She responded looking back at her friend. "I appreciate it, really. I'll keep in touch."

She walked down the steps to her bike, swinging her leg over she placed her helmet on her head taking one last look at Ari sending a nod her way. Starting up her bike Valerie kicked up the kick stand and started to drive away.

"Oh and Val, if a single hair on the back of your neck stands up. You call!" Ari yelled after her. "I'll come running!"

Valerie pumped her fist in the air signaling her that she heard Ari. She sped away through the gates deciding that she _really_ need that drink.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it, feel free to review. It's not necessary but I would love feed back. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews they all really mean a lot. It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story.

I'll be putting up a little bio of Valerie (and Ari, she's kinda my baby) on my profile for anyone who would like to see something like that. But Ksenia Solo is the actress I'm using to portray her as. Saw her on Lost Girl and fell in love.

But anyways here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Music blasted through her headphones drowning out the noise of the busy Manhattan streets below. Valerie's day was annoyingly eventful and she didn't like it, the whole ordeal had turned her jumpy and psyching herself out at the slightest thing that seemed out of place. On her way home she thought she saw the same car following her five times, for all she knew it could have been. She knew how the government worked, it was just her turn to experience it first hand. And boy had the paranoia really set in. When she got home she immediately dead bolted the door and latched the chain, she never did that unless she was going to bed. The windows were her next target making sure those were locked as well. Valerie didn't know who these S.H.I.E.L.D people were but she wasn't taking any chances. And if anyone came busting through her door she'd go down swinging.

After her little frightened episode Valerie had quickly downed some alcohol in an attempt to calm her nerves. She eventually sprawled herself out on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling with no clue what to do. The Professor had helped a bit, she always trusted his opinions no mater what they were. Sometimes she had her doubts but in the end he never proved her wrong and never lead her astray. In her mind he saved her life. If it wasn't for him, she'd either still be out on the streets or dead. She owed him so much, she owed everyone at that school. But of course she had to be selfish and leave. Letting out a load groan Valerie got up from the couch slowly and made her way to the counter where the bottle and shot glass sat.

Valerie poured herself another shot of bourbon and knocked it back. The shot burned less but her chest wasn't numb enough yet. She didn't want to be aware of the speeding thoughts going through her head, it was all too much to take in at once. Why her? Why was she so special that the government wanted her to be part of their little team? She wasn't a hero. She didn't want to be, all that pressure would one day get to her. It had before, it was part of the reason why she left the school in the first place. The responsibility of looking after the kids combined with the knowledge that she was trying to protect a world who hated her was too much. The pressure finally made her doubts cave in on her.

"Fuck what do I do, what do I do?" Valerie whined taking another shot. "Why me?"

Glaring at the card on the table Valerie grabbed the bottle of bourbon and stomped over to it. Picking it up she snarled at the pompous eagle that mocked her with it's strength. "Bunch of arrogant dicks. I should just burn you." Valerie growled at the card taking a swig from the bottle. "It'd make everything so much easier. I wouldn't be questioning what's the right thing to do or not if you weren't here."

Valerie paused feeling blood rush to her face as she realized she was speaking to a piece of paper. She was so wrapped up in what was going on she didn't realize that the alcohol was taking it's effect and fast. "God damn. I really need a life." Valerie grumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes probably smearing her make-up in the process. "Look at me talking to a damn card." Setting the card down Valerie flopped down on the couch head rolling back to look at the ceiling once more. But her eyes kept making their way back over to the card no matter how many times she looked away.

"Oh fuck you."

Valerie stared at the card on the table. Maybe she could just call and talk to this 'Director Fury' and see what they had to say about S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. "Yeah..." Valerie whispered to herself. "Yeah no they'd let me do that right? She did say to think of it as a job interview." Grabbing her phone Valerie punched in the numbers with a new found spark of hope.

_You don't want to end up like Logan_

She froze, thumb hovering over the call button her hope crumbling around her. Ari's words echoed in her head. Like Logan. No. No, she did not want to end up like Logan. Waking up with her whole life stolen, probably never to be returned again. She remembered Logan having nightmares, bad ones. He hurt Rogue that one time, not on purpose of course. But she didn't want that, having flashes of memories that you would swear were a strangers. She had been lost before the Professor came into her life. Before he had shown her another path, one that lead to greatness not one that would surely end in a early grave. Valerie didn't want to go back to that. She didn't want to feel lost again. But she didn't know for a fact that these people would do that too her. Or do anything to her for that matter. They could be completely sincere with their intentions and she could be blowing this way out of proportion. But when it came down to it this was all chance, taking a leap of faith. It just sucked for her that she was terrified of heights.

Feeling the sting of tears fill her eyes Valerie placed the card and phone back on the table. She stared at the blank T.V. screen sightly hoping that her answer would somehow form in front of her. Of course they didn't. Nothing was ever that easy. Valerie wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Valerie thought maybe she should sleep on this. Try again tomorrow with a clearer mind. She wasn't tired though. Either way sleep wouldn't come easy to her that night.

Noticing the pack of smokes on the counter Valerie chuckled slightly. It appeared that the guy she brought home the other night forgot them. She had quit a while ago but the stress of this situation, as well at the alcohol in her system, was making them look very appeasing. Groaning Valerie stumbled over to the counter once more grabbing the pack and some matches not bothering to try and find a lighter. She slipped on a jacket and her slippers before making her way over to the sliding glass door. Valerie immediately felt the light spring night breeze on her face. She shut the door behind her and sat down at the small patio table she had out on her balcony. She never really did like going out there too much, it was awfully high up. But it was nights like that night she was glad she did, it was very rare after all when you could see the stars in New York.

Valerie took a smoke out of the pack and placed it between her lips. Flicking the match to life the small flame blazed in her face as she lit the cigarette. She threw the match over the edge not really caring if it landed on someone. Leaning back in the chair getting comfortable Valerie took a small drag getting used to the smoke filling her lungs and watched the smoke float through the air as she exhaled. Feeling slightly relaxed Valerie turned her attention to the sky. She always liked to try and name as many constellations as she could whenever the stars were out.

"There's Taurus, Gemini." Valerie whispered taking another drag. Her eyes softened. "Orion."

Orion was one of the more recognizable ones, the other's being the big and little dipper. The story of Orion was another greek tragedy. Orion was a mighty hunter, the son of a god. The archer caught the eye of the goddess Artemis who was stunned by how brave, strong, and handsome he was. They became fast friends, though Artemis's brother Apollo became jealous. Orion had been fighting a giant scorpion that Apollo had sent to kill him, the beast backed him to the water where Orion swam far off shore. Apollo however told Artemis that an evil man was escaping into the water after forcing himself on one of her priestesses. Enraged Artemis sought revenge as she let a silver arrow fly and kill the man in the water. However she had killed her friend, tricked by her brother. And so she placed him in the stars to honor him. People like that were heroes. Perseus, Hercules. There was a reason why they were in the sky. They were people who needed to be remembered. Not people like her.

Valerie took a final drag of her cigarette before putting it out in the ash tray. Grabbing her things she took a good look around, her paranoia coming back suddenly. Deeming it okay Valerie headed back inside locking the door and tossing the pack on the coffee table. Her gaze was drawn back to the card. Rolling her eyes Valerie grabbed the pack and placed it over the card.

"There now I can't see you." Valerie stated in triumph. "Well I guess I could see what's on T.V."

Sitting down on the couch Valerie grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. flipping though channels. There was nothing on and she was about ready to call it quits and head to bed early, it was after all only around ten. But one of the news channels caught her attention.

"That's right Mark, apparently Worthington Labs are working on a serum that will be able to suppress the mutant gene in a individual." The new reporter announced. "They're calling it 'The Cure'."

Valerie stared in horror at the screen. They couldn't possibly be working on that. There was no way. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. The X-gene was a genetic code, not a disease. They couldn't _cure_ mutants. There was nothing to cure.

"Rumors have been spreading that some of the Avengers have not been too fond of this new development. While others have completely dismissed this claim saying that if there were less mutants then the Avengers would have less to worry about."

Valerie stood in rage knocked away the pack of cigarettes grabbed the card and her cell. She punched in the number like a mad woman and waited for someone to pick up.

"This is Agent -"

"Yeah hi Agent Hill. This is Valerie Dimant, you may remember me. You interrupted my wonderful morning and ruined my day." Valerie growled interrupting Maria. "I would just _love_ to talk to your Director now."

The Professor was right. The world needed to see that not all mutants were evil.

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the first one. I was going to do more but I felt like it stopped at a good place. I would love, love, love to hear more about if you guys are liking it so don't be afraid to drop me a review. I'll try to get more up soon. And possibly see some lovable Avengers in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry that this took so long I've been busy. But I'm back now with a longer chapter then the last, and I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you all so much for the reviews!

* * *

Valerie was missing Banshee already. He was a partier's secret weapon, or rather the day after the party's secret weapon. She didn't know what he did but he would whistle slightly and it would cure any level of hangover. And at that point she desperately needed the older man to fix this painful pounding in her head. Unfortunately for her she hadn't been living in the same vicinity with him for the past two years, and she was starting to regret that right now. When she had woken up earlier that morning, and after throwing up the contents of her stomach, Valerie hadn't realized that she had made plans to go meet with the agent from the previous day. It wasn't until after she had read a note that she had written while in her drunken rage that she had indeed made plans. She silently thanked drunk her for at least being smart enough to right down the information despite her impaired state. After all it wouldn't have looked good if she had missed her so called 'job interview'.

Grumbling and adjusting the sunglasses over her eyes trying to shield them further from the bright sun Valerie looked around impatiently for any sign of Agent Hill. They had agreed to meet at the JFK airport for what reason she didn't know why, it was actually more like she couldn't remember why. But she had written down instructions to tell some security guards and they had led her out to a runway, and the noise out there was surprisingly worse then inside. The sound of machines had replaced the sound of constant talking, and then of course there was the sound of airplanes taking off. Oh and the sun, couldn't forget the sun. Agent Hill was late and Valerie had decided that she had fifteen minutes, after that she was gone. After all wasn't she the one who was supposed to be late and the agent was supposed to be waiting for her on the runway with some fancy jet behind her? Obviously not.

Ten minutes had passed with Valerie tapping her foot impatiently and constantly checking her watch. So far S.H.I.E.L.D was not impressing her. The sound of an aircraft reached her ears but it sounded differently then normal planes. Looking up and covering her eyes with her hand Valerie saw a jet preparing to land right in front of her. Didn't they need room to land and stop the wheels? Black hair whipped around her face from the fans on the engines as the jet touched down. Well that's something you don't see everyday, a jet that could land like a helicopter. Valerie hated to admit that it was slightly impressive, though they were still late she wouldn't forget that. Fixing her hair Valerie's heart beat picked up, this was it there was no turning back. Swallowing her nerves she attempted to stand up straighter and show no fear. They didn't need to know that she was absolutely terrified. She watched two figures step off the jet, one she recognized as Agent Hill and the other was another woman much shorter then Hill.

"Ms. Dimant, it's good to see you again." Maria greeted upon reaching her and extended her hand to her.

"Uh yeah you to." Valerie responded trying to stop her voice from wavering and accepted Maria's hand in a polite hand shake.

Releasing her hand Maria gestured towards the woman beside her. "This is Agent Romanoff, she's part of the team. If you decide to accept our offer you'll be working with her."

Valerie nodded in understanding and turned her attention to the other agent. She was beautiful, she stood at Valerie's height but was much more voluptuous then then her. Striking shoulder length red hair and full lips Valerie wouldn't have been surprised if she had men, and women, lined up around the block to try and win her heart. She was really starting to regret her drinking, she must have looked like a zombie thanks to her hangover compared to this gorgeous woman. But when they locked eyes through her sunglasses Valerie could feel a small shiver run down her spin, she obviously was not what she appeared to be.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Romanoff." Valerie said offering her hand.

"You can call me Natasha." She responded as she shook her hand.

Valerie nodded again and took her hand back. She could tell that this woman was normally the no nonsense type. "So, is your director hear?" Valerie questioned carefully trying not to be rude in fear of offending the two agents. It was a lot different atmosphere then it had been back at the diner. "I thought I was going to be speaking with him."

Maria was slightly surprised of the slight hesitance in her voice, she was practically screaming at her over the phone last night. Perhaps she had had some time to wrap her head around the whole situation. "We'll be meeting him at Head Quarters." Maria explained calmly. "And I'd like to not keep him waiting any longer so we should be leaving."

Maria turned around and started making her way back over to the jet with Natasha following. Valerie hung back for a second not liking the idea of getting into the jet, she did not like heights. And she most definitely did not like flying. Valerie took off after them after taking too long, she looked at Maria with question in her eyes. "Uh but my bike." Valerie started.

"It'll be taken care of. There's no need to worry." Maria told her and nodded towards another agent when they reached the jet.

"If I could get your keys ma'am we'll take good care of it." The man said.

Valerie looked at him suspicion in her eyes before hesitantly handing over her keys. "Okay. But if you get one scratch on my baby, I'll hunt you down. Got it?"

The agent nodded in understanding and walked passed her, her gaze following hoping that her bike would be alright. Turning back around Valerie followed the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents into the jet. Maria went to go speak with the pilots while Natasha sat down in one of the seats. Valerie sat down across from her taking in her surroundings, the jet was certainly different then the Blackbird. She suddenly felt her heart clench at the thought of her old team, she missed them. Scott with his red visor that Logan would give him shit for, oh and dear Logan with his gruff and tough attitude but get him in that jet and he was trying to not throw up all over the place, and Valerie would be right there with him feeling the exact same way. Jean and Ororo with their caring natures and kind smiles, Remy telling Kurt jokes trying to get him to lighten up. And who could forget the cocky smile of little Ari as she spoke with Naomi and Kim about how Kim's little sister had been getting quite cozy with the school's resident 'bad boy'. Unknownst to Valerie but Natasha had been watching a small smile grow on the dark haired woman's face as she took a trip down memory lane.

"It must have been a good time." Natasha struck up a conversation snapping Valerie out of her thoughts. "Whatever it is you're thinking about."

Valerie let out a small laugh adverting her gaze to the floor. "I was uh just thinking that it's been awhile since I've been in the air." She tentatively looked back at Natasha. "I've kinda missed it I suppose."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. Because you'll be in the air all day today." Natasha informed her noticing the confusion spreading across Valerie's face.

"We're gunna be in this jet all day?" Valerie asked her voice cracking slightly. "I mean how far away is this place anyways?"

Maria took this as her cue to jump into the conversation between the two. "We're already here Ms. Dimant." A small smile gracing her face moving out of the way so Valerie could look out the window. Valerie not realizing that they had been flying for quite some time now got up to where Maria stood to see what was outside.

Valerie's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Oh shit."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steadying his aim Clint let out a small breath before releasing his arrow watching it fly through the air with deadly precision. A slight feeling of satisfaction washed over him as it sunk into the target with ease right next to the others in the dead center. It had been a slow day, but a very eventful past few weeks. Clint had been on an assignment that was shut down that morning for unknown reasons to him. He didn't question Fury's words even though he wanted to.

Setting the bow down Clint made his way over to the target and began to pull out the arrows that were lodged into it. He figured it was about time he quit for the day, he had been in there for hours. Clint heard the door slide open as he took out the last arrow. Looking over at who entered the room Clint was met with the sight of the Avengers' resident geniuses, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Ever since the Manhattan catastrophe the two had bonded forming a friendship being the only two out of the group who fully understood their language regarding science.

"Yo, Hunger Games apparently the Cyclops wants us in the briefing room for some random reason concerning this." Tony said holding up a folder and waving it slightly as if to entice Clint into wanting to read whatever was inside it.

Clint sighed in slight irritation at the nick name Tony had decided so kindly to give him. He couldn't keep track of all of them that the billionaire had thought up and that was just for him, he had plenty for the other as well. Grabbing the arrows Clint made his way over to the two setting them down on a small table. Ignoring the urge to tell Tony to stop calling him names Clint took the file instead. He opened it up to be met with a photo of a woman not too much younger than himself. He instantly recognized her as his assignment for the past couple of weeks. Fury had come to him and told him to keep a watch on this woman, he didn't really say why he just told him that he needed to know if she could be trusted. So Clint had followed orders and kept a sharp eye on her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about her, she went out with friends brought a guy back one night and he had left in the early morning. She went to work at a small cafe not too far from her apartment, and she went to a dance studio a couple times a week. She seemed like a normal woman of that age.

Fury had been too vague about her for Clint to really find out why exactly he was following her. The only thing that had been off was when she went to that school the day Maria had spoken to her. Clint was on top of the building across the intersection while they spoke hearing every word over their ear pieces. He had found her paranoia entertaining, considering the fact that she was right to believe that other agents were watching her. After she had left the diner he followed her to the school as he was supposed to. He had to keep his distance though from the forest surrounding the large building he could see her speaking to an older man in a wheel chair for a bit before he was forced to move as a short muscular man with sideburns and a lit cigar in his mouth made his way to where he was positioned. Clint had a feeling that the man knew someone was there. After that he had stayed back further before his target had left and headed to her home. Fury had called him back to base as he as starting to follow her again.

Handing the file back to Tony, Clint went to go put the bow and arrows he was using back where they belonged. "I've already seen that file." He told the two men not turning around to see the surprised looks on their faces.

"Wait, you already know about this girl?" Bruce asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how come you haven't told us?" Tony finished, Clint thought they were like creepy twins finishing each other's sentences. "You're getting greedy Barton. You've already got Romanoff you don't need another pretty girl, that's just selfish."

Clint could almost feel Bruce roll his eyes at Tony despite his back being turned. Placing the arrows and bow back where they belonged Clint scoffed at Tony's comment. "I don't have Tasha. And I thought you had Pepper, what do you care if I know who this girl is?" Clint asked looking at Tony with a bored expression on his face.

"Well I don't really care." Tony said shrugging. "But did you ever think that maybe the Cap maybe would want a girl? Or even big green and scary right here?"

Bruce just stared at Tony knowing that he was going to bring him into this somehow. "I'm alright thanks."

"Really?" Tony asked opening up the file showing Bruce the picture. "You're going to deny that face?"

Bruce ignored Tony's questions and turned his attention back to the archer. "So, who is she anyways?" He asked Clint.

Clint shrugged in response. "A normal person from what I can tell. Fury didn't give me a lot to go off of, and that file doesn't really either."

Tony looked at the short file being very curious as to why Fury was interested in this Valerie. Snapping his fingers Tony turned towards the two men. "She's a long lost love of Fury's."

Clint and Bruce stared blankly at Tony after his sudden outrageous outburst.

"Let's just go." Bruce said looking back at Clint.

"Yeah." Clint responded ignoring Tony's look of mock hurt.

"She could be." Tony protested.

"Unlikely." Clint said not looking back.

Making their way to the briefing room Tony was still stating random ideas of who or what she could be. The other two men ignored him mostly, occasionally throwing in a comment if they thought it necessary. Bruce took notice of a figure standing by the door leading to the room they needed to be in. Steve Rodgers perked up as the three came into view, pushing himself off the wall he nodded at them as a greeting. Steve looked towards the door. "There's someone in there."

Tony stopped blabbering at this point and looked through the window. Fury was speaking with Agent Hill and Romanoff, and some unknown long dark haired person. Flipping back open the file Tony took in the picture and looked back to the person in the room. "Ten bucks says that's her." Tony offered the others while holding up the file. Steve took it out of Tony's hands reading through the papers muttering that he hadn't seen them yet.

Clint gazed through the window taking in the back of the figures head. He had been following her past few weeks so he knew automatically that that was her. "It's her." He told them.

Tony glanced back at Clint an amused look on his face. "Well of course you would know you've been stalking her for weeks now."

Steve looked up from the file obviously confused. "What?"

"I think we can go in now." Bruce commented as he noticed Natasha had spotted them as this Valerie stood up and shook hands with Fury.

Tony clapped his hand together. "Well, let's rock and roll." He said before making his way into the room the others following behind him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Valerie followed the two agents down the hallways in wonder taking in everything that she could. Now she was impressed. This place was amazing, it was like a flying fortress. Natasha certainly wasn't kidding when she said that they were going to be in the air all day, and Valerie was feeling more then uneasy being in such a huge flying object. She'd be lying if she said she was fine. Valerie was trying extremely hard to keep herself from having a massive break down she had no clue what she had gotten herself into and she knew now that there was nothing she could do even if she wanted to leave. She had made her bed now it was time for her to rest in it. So far though Maria and Natasha and seemed like decent people, they were nice enough at least. Answering her questions with simple straight to the point answers. At least they hadn't put her in restraints, yet. And that's what was concerning Valerie, how long were they going to keep up this 'it's alright we're not going to hurt you' image and then do a 180 and take her to the lab to be experimented on. She hoped it wouldn't happen but she still had her doubts as well.

Maria stopped at a door and turned to look at Valerie. "Director Fury's in there." She must have noticed Valerie's anticipation, she offered her a small smile. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

Valerie nodded slightly still unsure about this whole thing. "Yeah alright."

Maria glanced at Natasha before making her way inside the room. Valerie followed taking in the appearance of the man before them. Now _this_ was a man who know how to really command attention. He was tall and that black trench coat he wore was certainly accentuating that fact, in fact all he wore was black. She noticed scars over his left eye that were being covered by an eye patch. Valerie had to push the thought of him with a peg leg and a hook for a hand out of her mind. She straightened up under his intense gaze not wanting to show him any weakness thinking that if she did, he may use that against her.

"Ms. Dimant, please have a seat." Fury said not taking his eye off her.

Valerie listened and sat down in a chair noticing the two agents following. Fury however stayed standing. "I'm not going to beat around the bush Ms. Dimant, but we've been following you for the past few weeks now."

Valerie's could have sworn her heart stopped and fell into her stomach. She had suspected being followed after Maria had come to talk to her but the confirmation was extremely unsettling. Eyeing the folders on the table Valerie's thoughts began to race. Where those files? Where they all on her? How much did they know? Did they know about the school? Is that why they wanted to speak with her?

"We were simply keeping our distance to see if you were going to be any danger to us before we approached you." He continued, Fury must have noticed the slight change in her demeanor.

Valerie took a breath and sat up straighter in her seat. "And have you concluded that I'm not a danger."

"If I thought we couldn't trust you, we wouldn't be here right now." Fury gave her a simple response. She liked that they did that, straight to the point.

"Agent Hill informed me that you want me to be part of the Avengers." Valerie started after a short pause. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Fury stated sharply as he clasped his hand behind his back. "Have you thought over our offer?"

Valerie stole a quick glance with both Maria and Natasha who were looking at her for a response. "I have." Valerie said with a nod. She hesitated. "You all know I'm a mutant right?"

Fury nodded. Valerie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "And you don't have a problem with that?"

Fury cocked his head to the side slightly. "Once again, if we did we wouldn't be here right now."

Valerie flushed slightly feeling stupid after hearing his comment. Of course they didn't, they didn't seem like the type to waste their time on meaningless conversations. "Right."

The professors words rang throughout her head, as did Ari's. This whole thing could go right or left, good or bad. And Valerie just wouldn't know unless she took that leap of faith. Maybe she would grow wings on her certain plummet to her death.

"I guess-" Valerie cut herself off trying to push back the nausea in her stomach and the thoughts that she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life out of her head. "I guess you got yourselves a new Avenger."

Valerie looked up at Fury with uncertainty still running through her head. She could have sworn she saw a small smirk cross Fury's face. But she knew she imagined it.

"Welcome to the Avengers." Fury said standing as he shook her hand.

"Thank you sir." Valerie said with a nod copying his actions.

All of them turned around when they heard the door open.

"What? No kiss? I thought this was a happy reunion between star crossed lovers." A man Valerie recognized to be Tony Stark said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Fury stepped back glaring at Tony. "Ms. Dimant, meet your new team."

* * *

And there you guys have it! I really hope that none of the characters were OOC please tell me if they are I'd like to know if I'm portraying them incorrectly or not. And if you'd just like to review in general I'd love that as well. I'll try and be back with a chapter soon for you guys!


End file.
